Typically, interior material is attached or decorated inside the house in order to maximize interior effect thereof, and includes a master sheet layer on which images are printed for expressing various images or shapes on surfaces of a wall body, wallpaper, sheet and tile. Here, the interior material is used for improving the interior effect on the desired space.
In the prior art, in order to making the aforementioned interior material, the desired images are printed on the master sheet layer as a gravure printing layer among the interior materials of laminated structure.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the aforementioned method comprises generally the steps of: inputting master sheet for inputting paper or non-woven fabric 10; sol-coating on the upper part of the master sheet 20; foaming the coated-master sheet by heating it in an oven 30; and printing some images on the foamed-master sheet with gravure printing 40.
Additionally, in order to improve poor color and poor print caused from the gravure printing method in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2, a transfer printing has been proposed in which the image is printed on a surface of a release paper using a roller 10-1 and the release paper is peeled off 10-2.
Meanwhile, in the prior method of manufacturing interior material, the gravure printing way applies equally to form images on a surface of a master sheet and as shown in FIG. 3, it is configured that a master sheet 2 is in contact with a printing roll in a state of ink being filled in a pocket 1a of the printing roll 1 so that the ink filled in the pocket 1a of the printing roll 1 is in contact evenly with the surface of the master sheet 2 to form an image thereon. However, in the prior gravure printing way, there arise problems in that the printing roll 1 is difficult to be in contact evenly with the surface of the master sheet so that high quality of printing is difficult to be obtained and further durability of the printing roll decreases as the procedures of the printing progress, causing precise printing to be difficult.
Further, when the durability of the printing roll decreases, since a metamerism phenomenon happens in which a color per lot varies pursuant to increasing the production amount, it is adapted for a mass production per lot under the gravure printing way, causing unnecessary stock of products.
Additionally, when the interior material is mass-produced according to the characteristics of the gravure printing way, the unsold products have to be stockpiled and it incurs the unnecessary cost of inventory management.